satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel
}} Archangel Gabriel is the messenger of God and one of Satan's brothers. He spends a fair amount of time on Earth carrying out Michael's orders, ranging from spying on Lucifer to keeping tabs on Michael Panagakos. He is widely known as the archangel who cleans up Heaven's messes. In Heaven, his troop is trained in support and backup to other archangels’ troops. Biography Gabriel is often referenced as the messenger, as seen by his constant reporting to Michael of happenings dealing with Satan and his army. He admires the ancient Egyptian aesthetic and tries to recreate it with jewelry and makeup in his uniforms. '' ''Gabriel is presumably the mature one of his brothers and is generally forced in the role of “babysitter,” particularly with Michael. He is a mediator between his family members, which resulted in his lip scarring during Michael and Satan’s tussle to toss Satan out of Heaven. As a result, he has been labeled a “Lucifer Sympathizer” in Heaven among his peers. '' ''He previously had a romantic relationship with Anthea Rosenfeld.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies'''' Appearance Gabriel has dark skin and bright green eyes. Before he spent a week in the Tank, he had long red curly hair, but he has since then given himself an undercut. Like the other angels, he has gold eyeliner, except his tightly curls upward at the corners of his eyes. He has a vertical scar on the left side of his lip from trying to intervene when Satan was being kicked out of Heaven, prompting him to hit Gabriel to keep him out of it. Gabriel stands at 5'8" and has a relatively muscular figure. Some of Gabriel's most distinguishing features include his nose and his eyebrows. He has a curved, almost eagle-like nose with a low, rounded tip. His eyebrows start out thin and pointed but grow into a thicker square shape at their ends. Gabriel heavily bases his style on that of the ancient Egyptians. He is often seen wearing a light green robe, accessorized with a necklace, arm cuffs, and earrings, all of which are gold. His fingernails are painted gold to match. Gabriel also has a tongue piercing. Gabriel has a pink remembrance tattoo dedicated to Anthea Rosenfeld on his left bicep. Personality Gabriel often is stuck with the task of taking care of his family's drama, as well as a stack of paperwork that "never seems to get smaller." In ''Gabriel's Diary, ''it became clear that he has to deal with Michael's complaining quite often, and seems to grow tired of it, but he still puts up with it in order to keep things calm. He enjoys checking up on his brother, Satan, and Natalie McAllister, as well as some of the other fallen (namely Anthea). Although Gabe is rather knowledgeable, in ''Gabriel's Diary ''he notes that he finds himself "zoning out" as the End of Days draws nearer. He finds himself daydreaming frequently, especially as he's checking up on the fallen. He wonders what would happen if his brothers Michael and Lucifer weren't "so bullheaded." In ''Gabriel's Diary ''we also discovered that Raphael saw Gabriel's blood "turning green over the years," and Gabriel admits that he is very envious of all of the things that he and his family has lost or missed out on. He does remain hopeful that everything will end well, however. Gabriel's feelings about Lucifer and the fallen seem neutral, although not much is clearly stated, as Gabriel seems reserved about his own feelings. He works at a coffee shop (and it can be assumed that he works other jobs like this in order to observe the fallen). It is believed that he really, ''really ''likes coffee. Relationships * Satan It is assumed that Gabriel is not entirely warm, nor entirely cold towards his brother. He acts very neutral and says that he is hopeful for everyone's happiness. However, Lucifer's rebellion cost him his love, Anthea, so he is probably a little cold when thinking about that. In general, though, he's very tolerant of Satan. * Archangel Michael Gabriel often has to listen to Michael's complaints about Lucifer and such, but he puts up with him because he's his brother. He usually seems very nervous around Mike, which is reasonable, because Mike is very loud and tends to mess things up, which means that Gabriel will have to fix the mess later. However, he still loves all of his brothers, Michael included, no matter how quirky they are. * Natalie McAllister Gabriel likes Natalie McAllister and says that her politeness is very refreshing. He often helps her, and finds it nice that Lucifer is less destructive when around her. * Anthea Rosenfeld Anthea and Gabriel used to have romantic interest in each other in Heaven. However after Anthea fell, they have not seen or spoken to each other since. Occasionally they are in the same area and observe one another from a distance, but overall they have had no interaction. While they still harbor feelings for each other, there is a slight tension between the two since Gabriel knows Anthea picked Felix over him when she fell. Gabriel is left devastated by her death. He even considered burying her in Heaven, though changed his mind. Due to respecting Anthea's bond to Felix. He picked a peaceful place on Earth so that Felix would be able to visit her grave. Trivia * Gabriel is believed to be addicted to caffeine/coffee because of his brothers' constant complaining and mess-making. * Gabriel keeps a diary. * Gabriel was called a "Lucifer sympathizer." * Gabriel must report to Michael if Natalie is hurt or if other humans are hurt around Lucifer. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Male